Your Anime Date
by sesshyluver17
Summary: I decided to make an anmie Date story, where YOU go out with your Fav anime character! My friend is helping out when she can, check the first chapt for instructions and example


A.N…. **YOU HAVE TO READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT!! This is an anime dating service for any anime that you so choose. We will set up a date for you and your chosen anime character as long as you give us the character's name, a little info, and info about you. How forward you are, and all that stuff. Like color and all that… here is a list…**

**Example for Reader**

Name: Whitney Cameron

Age or age you wish to be: 17

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: hazel

Favorite color: Red

Personality Traits: Outgoing, funny, random, smart, no common sense, potty mouth T.T

Hobbies: Sports, Reading, Drawing, Writing

Date idea: Arcade, movie, walk, library, or some type of sport with friends

Friend names: Harley, Ashli, Jordan, Adam

If you wish to be some type of fairy, youkai or anything: Bat

**Example for Character**

Name: Kurama/ Suichi Minamino

Show/ Manga: YuYu Hakusho

Age or age you wish them to be: 18

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Green

Outfit you'd like to seem them in or something close: White muscle shirt, jeans

Abilities is he has any: control of plants

Personality: Calm and collected, amused easily, smart, serious

Hobbies: Reading, experimenting at school, calm walks, spending time with friends, and thievery in past life

Friend names: Hiei, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara

Youkai: fox

**Also, if you want give a title for what you want your date to be… if not we will title it. Here is an example chapter… They will be long for the reader's sake. Also in this one, Kurama will be viewed as Suichi from the girls point of view until they are either told, or not… lol**

**The Date**

Whitney, a seventeen year old senior, walked trough the halls, running her fingers through her blonde hair as she looked for her class. "When in the Hell did Mrs. Blain move her classroom?!" She asked her friend, Harley.

"Pff, beats me." Harley replied, searching the hall with her green eyes. Unfortunately, Whitney was doing the same thing, and not being very aware of her surroundings, crashed into someone.

"Ow. That hurt." Whitney mumbled as she rubbed her chest where her books had bruised slightly. She looked up to find Harley giggling at her expense. "Shut up."

Just then she heard a "Are you alright?" from in front of her. She turned her head around and looked into green eyes, level with her own. "You're not hurt, are you?"

She shook her head slightly, pulling back from the intent gaze as she looked over the boy before her. He had dark red hair to the middle of his back, spiked on the top and sides. He wore the magenta colored uniform that seemed to make his hair stand out instead of blending in with it.

"Sorry, 'bout that." Whitney mumbled, brushing off her white blouse of her red sailor tied school uniform. She made sure her red plated skirt didn't lift up as she bent down to pick up her books, only to find them gone.

"Don't worry yourself over it. It was my fault." the boy said, a smile on his face as his eyes lit up with amusement at her confused look. He held her books under her arm. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Whitney huffed slightly, annoyed at being internally laughed at. "That makes two of us. Anyway, I'm Whitney and this is my friend Harley." she introduced, Harley instantly stepped beside her friend, giddy at Whitney's interaction with the attractive male.

The boy smiled and shook Whitney and Harley's hand as he introduced himself. "My name is Suichi Minamino, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise!" Harley chirped happily. "Now that we have introduced ourselves, you two can stop making gaga eyes at each other and we can find our class!" Harley grabbed a blushing Whitney's arm and pulled her away from the smirking Suichi. She turned her head around and called happily to him. "See ya around Suichi! Whitney plans on it!"

Suichi (AKA Kurama) could hear Whitney yell an indigent "DO NOT!" as they turned the corner.

Whitney stomped to a seat in Biology, a slightly amused, but worried Harley behind her. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize that he still had your stuff!"

Whitney glared at her friend as she crossed her right leg over her left and folded her arms over her chest. "If you wouldn't had made fun of me, I wouldn't be worried about not having my homework, or books!" Whitney growled, a glare centered at Harley as she sat beside her.

Harley made tears come to her eyes as she looked at her friend. "I'm sorry!" She whimpered, a puppy dog pout plastered on her face, her dark blonde hair draped down the side of her face in a tormenting way. "Please don't be mad at me! I'll tell Mrs. Blain it was my fault."

Whitney sighed, trying to ignore Harley's, although fake, convincing pout. "I'm not mad, but you have to tell Mrs. Blain!"

Harley yipped happily and hugged her friend. "Okay! Deal." She bounced over to Mrs. Blain, not worried at all. Even though she was a good teacher, Mrs. Blain was also known for being spineless. "Mrs. Blain?"

"Yes, Harley?" Mrs. Blain asked. She was a young teacher with small black framed glasses and shoulder-length brown hair.

"I ate Whitney's homework." Harley pouted, looking ashamed.

Mrs. Blain blinked as Whitney did an anime fall. "Well, err…"

"Don't worry though, I should cough it back up by tomorrow." Harley said dismissively.

"Umm… okay. Why don't you go to the nurse's office?" Mrs. Blaine suggested.

"You're right, I'm feeling a little woozy…" Harley staggered around in exaggerated acting, with the back of her hand on her forehead.

"I'll accompany her!" Whitney volunteered. Without waiting to her the teacher's reply, the two rocketed out of there, Harley bumping into things along the way because of her 'dizziness'. "That was hilarious! I can't believe she bought it!" Whitney laughed. Then she bumped into someone. Again.

"Klutzy, klutzy, klutzy, aren't we?" Harley taunted, her voice getting higher with each 'klutzy'. Whitney growled and looked up at…… … … …… … … … … ... Kurama. She blushed, and took a step back. Kurama just smiled and handed her books.

"Oh, thanks." Whitney said gratefully, taking her books from his outstretched hands. "So, what are you doing out here?"

Harley looked at him in complete interest and seriousness. "I was going to Mrs. Blain's room in order to return your books, seeming how you left before I could hand them to you." Suichi stated, an amused quirk of his lip.

Whitney scratched the back of her head as Harley sweat dropped. "You people are boring." Harley stated, turning away and walking down the hall. "Come on, Whit. Mrs. Blain sent us away. Lets take advantage of it!"

Whitney blinked for a second before nodding to Suichi with a 'thank you', and jogged after her friend. "Alright, what do you wanna do?" Kurama went to turn around when he sensed something he wasn't expecting. He turned his gaze to the girl's backs as his spirit energy searched for the youkai energy surrounding the girls.

"What is this…?" Kurama trailed off as the energy disappeared completely as the girls turned the corner. Without a second thought, and with Youko's inner encouragement, he followed the girls, wishing to know what was happening.

"So, you think it's safe?" he heard Harley whisper to Whitney. He watched as Whitney tapped her lip and tilted her head in thought before nodding her head.

"Yeah, Suichi is back in class, Mrs. Blain won't expect us back, we can head to the roof and give ourselves a break from these spells." They both nodded determinedly before walking to a door labeled 'roof' and stepped through, whispering something under their breaths.

Kurama followed quickly, both he and Youko alert as he caught the door before it clicked shut in order to hide any noise. His spirit energy went into haywire as he sensed and smelt a koumori (bat)youkai and what seemed to be an koori (ice) youkai. "Something strange is happening…" Kurama whispered to himself as much as to Youko as he neared the top of the stairs.

He opened the big metal door as quietly as possible and quickly shut it behind him just as quietly. He turned around and his eyes widened, mouth gaping. (Picture Kurama like this 0.0 )

At the edge of the roof, instead of humans like he was expecting, was a bat youkai with long blonde hair reaching her calves, dark purple, leather like wings that were about a foot above her head and ended just beneath her hips. Her wings seemed to jut out of her back and through her shirt easily, brushing close to her pointed ears when she stretched them.

Next to her was another girl who looked human except for the bright blue streaks through her long blonde hair and the ice ball she was holding in her right hand.

"Well, that's not something you see everyday…" Kurama whispered to himself. The youkai instantly turned around, the ice demoness flaring her ice powers so it surrounded her whole hand as her green eyes began to glow. Meanwhile the bat youkai encased herself in a bright purple flame, her blue eyes turning a dark violet.

"Suichi?" the bat youkai whispered in a familiar voice, purple flames dissipating. Kurama nodded absently as he stepped forward, wishing to ask them some questions.

"Great!" the ice youkai growled, waving. "Two people know of our secret now, Whitney! What are we gonna do?"

Whitney shook her head, eyes on Suichi as he examined her and Harley's features, a blank expression on his face. "I dunno, Har. He's taking it better then Hiei at least…" Whitney said, wings flexing slightly.

Kurama stopped in his tracks at the mention of his 'friend'. "You know of Hiei?"

Harley's mouth dropped open and Whitney's eyes widened. "You know Hiei?!" Whitney gasped.

"The little short dude with spiky hair and a bad attitude?" Harley asked, emphasizing with her hands at his height and raising her hand in an upward motion at her hair.

Kurama nodded watching them as he sensed the fire apparition run across buildings towards their persons. "Okay, buddy…" Whitney started, arms over her chest as she glared at Kurama. "How in the hell do you know him? He's just like us! Well not exactly…" she titled her head for a second in confusion before again centering him with a glare.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, but before he could speak, Hiei was beside him, face emotionless and mouth in grim line. "You're right, I'm not like you two fools, but Kurama is like us, in a sense."

"In a sense? So what are you, the pope?" Harley asked sarcastically, hands on her hips.

"Who's Kurama?" Whitney tilted her head.

"You do know you look like a German Shepherd trying to figure out a math problem, right?" Harley giggled.

"One word: shut it." Whitney retorted, her nostrils flaring and arms crossing over her chest.

"That's two words." Harley teased.

"Whatever! Anyone gonna answer my question?!" Whitney exclaimed. Kurama took a step back, and Hiei… well he did nothing, what did you expect?

"I'm Kurama… she sure does get angry quickly, doesn't she?" Kurama murmured.

"Oh, you have no idea-" Harley ranted, but was cut off by Whitney.

"What do you mean, you're Kurama? You're Sushi!" Whitney stated in disbelief.

"Actually, my other name is _Suichi_. But thank you for remembering." Kurama smiled.

"Ahuh… weirdness… so much of it…" Whitney's eye twitched. "Anyway, we all know each other, which I might add is weird, and we all are youkai?"

Hiei scoffed. "Obviously, onna. Or else, why would Kurama have youkai energy?"

Whitney and Harley glared. "Shut it, Shorty." They said simultaneously.

"It's not every day you find out that there are other youkai out in this little homey town of ours…" Harley muttered.

Whitney nodded. "Okay, so what type of youkai are you?" She asked Kurama, but before he could answer she turned to Hiei. "And don't you go sayin, 'you can't even sense what type of youkai he is? Pathetic' because I _know_ you can't sense it either. You know because your friends wit him."

Hiei glared and Harley giggled. Kurama smirked in amusement before speaking. "Actually, I am human most of the time, but I can become a kitsune youkai."

"Heh?" Harley and Whitney stated, oh so intelligently.

"Here, let me show you." He stepped back slightly and closed his eyes, concentrating on Youko's energy. He bent his head slightly, ducking to look behind him as his body flashed twice before settling on a form.

Harley and Whitney gaped in awe at the silver hair fox demon. He had all fuzzy fox ears and along silver fox tail that jutted out of his backbone and through his tunic. "Youko is my name, the great fox bandit." Cue theme music. BUMBUMBUM BUM BUM **BUM**!

Harley and Whitney sighed, Whitney's ears drooping and Harley's shoulders slumping. "Just great…" Harley whispered.

"Another male who is full of himself. And in love with himself!" Whitney grumbled.

Youko smiled perversely as a stray thought came into his mind, and Hiei growled lowly. "Watch what you say onnas."

"You watch it hamster legs!" Whitney growled, pointing at Hiei with a murderous glare. "If it wasn't for you calling us weak for hiding the fact we're demons, we wouldn't be in this big ol' mess, now would we?"

Harley nodded. "She's right. We would be just fine hiding our heritage if it wasn't for you being all 'you are weak' 'pathetic onnas' 'you call yourselves youkai'. I think you are a jerk and a meanie, short stuff!"

Hiei glared, but he had nothing to say. After all, it was true. Then again, Hiei can always come up with something smart-alecky . "Hn."

"Emotionally Constipated!" Harley yelled dancing around Hiei and poking his hair happily. "How do you get it to do that?!" Harley asked, enjoying watching the spiky black hair wobble.

Whitney sighed in exhaustion, looking over to Youko only to find him not there. "Heh? Where'd he go?"

"I'm right here, love." Youko whispered behind her ear.

"KYAAAA!!" And Whitney was flying backwards with a horrific expression on her face. "Don't do that!"

Youko smirked. "It is not my fault that you cannot sense me, love."

"Stop calling me that!" Whitney blushed as Hiei and Harley argued slightly, at the fact Harley was poking his wobbly hair.

"Why should I, love?"

"AGHH! Male youkai are weird! I need to get some repellant or something. Harley too, Hiei is always around when we're trying to hang out, the little bastard." Whitney babbled on, once again forgetting who was near by.

"What are you thinking of, love?" Youko whispered behind her ear. Again.

Whitney just decided to not be scared and to bonk him on the head. "Shut it, you perverted fox."

Harley suddenly started laughing out of nowhere and Hiei looked at her like she had grown a second head. Which wasn't that different from how he usually looked at people. "What is so funny, onna?"

"Stop calling me that, Hiei!" Harley yelled. "Anyway, I just think it's funny that Whitney can be such a hentai and when she finally meets someone along the same lines…. Well, look for yourself." She pointed behind Hiei, laughter on her lips.

Hiei turned his head slightly to find Youko on the ground rubbing his head with a smirk on his face. "Baka fox."

"Okay, people…" Whitney started, walking forward towards Harley. "I think we only have half an hour of school left… what should we do?"

Youko stood, eyes glazing over for a moment before returning back to normal. "Suichi wished to visit the library in order to get a few more books."

Harley and Hiei grimaced slightly. "On a Friday?!" Harley screeched. "You're nuts."

Youko smirked. "That would be Suichi. I offered to do something much more… interesting, but I believe that both Whitney and Suichi would decline."

Whitney got a confused look to he race before turning red. "HENTAI!" She snapped her finger and made a purple flame appear on her thumb before throwing it and making it zoom past Youko's butt. "Next time I will not miss, Pervert."

Youko flinched slightly but managed to keep a smirk on his lips. Meanwhile, Harley was trying to talk Hiei in going to the beach. "Come on Hiei, it will be fun! PLEASE!" She gave a puppy dog pout, eyes glistening and lower lip puckered.

Hiei stared in ignorance, hiding the fact that her pout was affecting him a lot more than he would admit. Which was at all. He sighed internally before nodding stiffly. "YES!" Harley hugged Hiei before grabbing his hand and running towards the roof stairs. She whispered under her breath and the blue streaks in her hair disappeared, along with the slight glow of her eyes.

Whitney laughed to herself before turning to Youko and raising an eyebrow. "So…"

Youko smirked before walking forward and getting up and personal with Whitney's face. He smiled lightly before licking her cheek and grinning, whispering a 'bye' before flashing and leaving Kurama in his wake. Meanwhile, Whitney was blushing and had brought her hand down on, what _was_ Youko's head. "Hentai!" And her fist collided with the top of Kurama's head. "OOH! I'm so sorry Kurama! I was trying to get the perverted fox before he resided back in you." She hugged him in apology.

Kurama rubbed the top of his head, smiling in reassurance. "It's quite alright, Whitney. Do not fret over it. Youko can be rather… vulgar if you will."

Whitney snorted a very un-lady like snort. "That's putting it lightly."

Kurama's eyes glazed before sighing lightly. "he says that you hurt his feelings… well not in so many words."

Whitney laughed cheerfully. "Well tell him I'm sorry. Anyway, you still going to the library? I need to pick up a few romance novels. I've depleted my stock…" she whispered something under her breath and she changed back into her original form.

Kurama nodded. "Would you like for me to accompany you?"

Whitney giggled before walking with him. They made their way through the halls as silently as possible before the made it back outside and headed to the library.

When they reached the library Kurama walked with Whitney to the adult section, interested in what she was going to read. She ran her fingers along the book's bindings, pausing occasionally before moving on. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and she was biting on her lower lip.

He watched in fascination as she abused the appendage without care between her front teeth. She suddenly let it loose, leaving it red and swollen, and grabbed a book from the shelf.

She quickly read the back before smiling and turning to him. "This is the one. I've been trying to get this for two weeks."

Kurama held his hand out. "May I see it?" Whitney shrugged carelessly before handing it to him. He read the back before nodding and flipping to a random page in the book. He read in interest before his eyebrows suddenly shot up and he looked at her with surprise. "Erotica?"

Whitney's eyes widened. "Err… I didn't know that this book was like that!" She yelled in a whisper.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow, eye flashing to gold suddenly. "We could try that you know." Youko whispered huskily.

Whitney sighed, taking the book back and walking around him. "You're a real perverted fox, you know that?"

"Thank you. It has taken years to perfect it." Youko spoke before his eyes once again turned to emerald green.

"I'm sorry about that. He's not usually this hard to hold back…"

Whitney smiled at him and walked towards a table. "It's no big deal. It's actually pretty entertaining…" she giggled.

Kurama smirked before walking off to retrieve a book. He quickly skimmed the shelved before he found the right one. Grabbing it swiftly, he walked back to the table where Whitney sat, finding her deeply entranced in the words.

He sat beside her, opening his book, but kept his gaze on her. Her eyes shined with interest, occasionally flashing from confusion, mirth, excitement, and slight anger. Her face was about a foot from the book, yet she seemed as if the rest of the world wasn't near by. He wasn't sure if he was jealous or amused by her actions.

Again she began to worry her bottom lip, and he wished to smooth it from her lips, kissing it to make it feel better like a child. Youko seemed to agree with that idea full force. 'I have only known her for a day and I wish to hold he close, never let her out of my sight.'

:Hmm… I feel that way as well… What do you suppose it is?: Youko asked mentally, confused by his feelings for the girl.

:I don't know but-: he was cut off when Whitney turned to him, ready to ask him a question when his lips suddenly slammed onto hers. He acted on impulse, instinct told him to do it, he had no idea what caused him to do it, and he was happy that it happened.

Her lips quivered against his as he pressed further, gripping neck softly as he pulled her closer. Normally, he might have stopped, but he had this unbelievable urge to know what she tasted it like. Having Youko encourage him wasn't helping to much either.

He nibbled on her bottom lip, causing his fantasy to come true, and she moaned quietly against him. Her smirked as he took that chance to plunge his tongue into her open cavern.

She tasted heavenly. Like strawberries and chocolate, and he couldn't get enough of it. He couldn't get enough as he battled with her own pink, moist appendage, gripping her body as close as the library chairs as possible.

Meanwhile, Whitney was thinking along the same lines. 'He tastes like oranges and peaches.' 'Yumm' was her only coherent thought as he pulled away, eyes glossy and right hand still rubbing the back of her neck as his left rested in her outer thigh.

Whitney wasn't in any better state. Her lips were swollen, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes so glassy, Kurama could see himself in them. He smiled at the only word she could mutter. "Wow."

He chuckled and grabbed her left hand with his one left, noting how soft the skin was. His eye flashed gold. "You taste divine." Youko whispered, pulling her slightly closer but not making any moves.

"Umm… thank you," she squeaked, face red from all the heat and embarrassment He chuckled before kissing her on the forehead an letting Kurama once gain take over.

"That was rather… enticing." Kurama stated, awaiting her answer.

Whitney looked at him, a bewildered expression marring on her features. "Enticing? After a kiss like that!, all you can say was that it was enticing. Boy, you must be outta your mind!" She yelled in a whispered, barely remembering they were library.

Kurama chuckled in amusement. "Then, would you consider going on a real date with me? Perhaps to more of a planned setting?" he asked, a little hope shining in his eyes as he smiled at her.

Whitney blushed lightly but managed a nod as he kissed her lips lightly. "As long as Youko doesn't start grabbing my ass," she warned playfully. Kurama just chuckled before giving her hand a squeeze.


End file.
